Taken
by LaPassiere
Summary: One shot: Sasuke just cut his relationship with Sakura. Now Sakura is after NaruHina, trying to get Naruto away from Hinata. Naruto betraying Hinata, Sasuke taking Hinata from Naruto and Sakura is a total of a bitchy loser. SasuHina!


**Taken**

_By Janique_

**One shot story**

Sakura shout out loud. A single tear escaped her eye and chest burning with pain. She tries to fight the pained emotions in her chest. She tries not to cry but she couldn't. It flows continuously, the tears in her eyes, in front of the raven haired man. She would melt anytime from all of the things that made her cry; the pain, the dieing love and the all of the embarrassments.

She was dumped! Dumped by the most handsome and most famous boy in the village. He just did it in front of all of the people of Konoha. In front of her male and female followers who think of her great to make the village's heartthrob falls in her arm. In front of Naruto.

And right in her face.

Every word that comes out in his mouth almost sounds like a bomb that makes her heart explode and be torn into pieces. She doesn't understand why! Why does he have to do it and why in front of all the people. Nothing is wrong between them. All is perfect like how she all plans the whole thing. The perfect relationship between, the sweetness and all. But still she can't see any reason why he wants to break with her. Why he dump her.

"It's done Sakura let go." The pink haired girl tightens her hug on his arm. Wanting not to let his arm slip off her hug.

"No! You're only mine Sasuke! You'll stay!" The poor girl cried out loud. Her right arm slips off his arm and took his chin. She leaned on him, planting a deep kiss on his red lips.

Everyone's jaw dropped and some even nose bleed. Sakura is actually kissing the great Uchiha in front of all people. She bit his lip between her kisses but this gives no effect to the Uchiha. He didn't even reply on it as if he felt nothing. Sakura let go of him after noticing his cold face.

She pushed him. "Heh!" Sakura wiped her lips, her wet lips. "Feh! You're dumb Sasuke. You don't know what you are missing. You don't know what a nice treasure you're trashing." She brushed her silk hair with her manicured fingers. By this she thinks she could get her cool back and letting Sasuke dump her complete while she's still standing and not defeated. "I still won the game." Sakura thought with a smirk in her lips.

She motioned her hips sexily with her hand on her hips. "Hey you cool handsome guys out there. I'm available now and waiting. You could be my guy if you want too." Sakura moved her right hand in front of her as if asking the boys to kiss on her precious hand.

The boys flushed shouting. They all run towards Sakura, trying to be the first one to grasp the seductive good looking woman onto his hands. Sasuke sighed heavily and shoving his hands inside his pocket, watching a crowd of boys runs after the kunoichi.

Naruto with his girlfriend, Hinata watched the people make ruckus. The timid girl looked at her boyfriend shyly. They became a pair two weeks ago and everything goes well. Like what she always dreamed to happen. She focused on the fox vessel boy's face. He wasn't looking down to her but looking at some other place. Looking at the crowd. "A-ano… Naruto-kun… are you worried to Sakura-chan…?" she asked. This is very hard for her. She knew he still likes Sakura and she's afraid. Afraid of getting dump, like what Sasuke did to Sakura, leaving her for Sakura since she's free again.

She tugged at Naruto's sleeves hoping that she's wrong. The blonde looks down at her. Her heart skipped. "Uh, hai, Hinata. I'm worried and care a lot about her." her fear making her suffocates.

"Please don't…" Hinata closed her eyes tight and only to feel Naruto's hand over her shoulder.

"Hmm… Hinata-chan, you don't have to worry. What about let's eat have ramen?" He could feel her tremble.

After hearing his voice again, she sighed in relief. He won't be dumping her. Thank goodness. She loses her grip on her tightly clutched knuckles. It turns whiter than her 'normal' pale skin. "Uh okay! Naruto-kun!" Hinata's cheerfulness came back and hugged her boyfriend's arm.

He felt pain in his words. Feels like he's faking and betraying her.

Sasuke enter the ramen shop. He sat beside the wall and ordered sake. His head is throbbing, probably got a headache. That pink haired girl has grown her head too big and became too proud of her self. She always clamps him down and ties him like her pet dog. He couldn't take it anymore. Her loud mouth, her irritating complains and pointing every item she wants and pushed him to buy it for her is too much for him. Always insisting that he got everything and he could give it to her anytime she wants. She's a pain.

His headache continues to hurt more only by thinking of the girl. He never became serious in their relationship. It's only Sakura who pushed him to be too forward towards her. It wasn't love. It is pure slavery and lust. This makes him sounds weak and stupid to be clamped down by a woman.

"fuckin' shit!" he curses under his breath. Only he needs is sake to relieve all the pain and to forget his entire problem. That is everything.

He tips his cup of sake in his lips taking down the very strong liquor in his throat. The bell jingles. It may mean that somebody entered or the wind passed by it to make the irritating thing create the irritating sounds.

Sasuke lifted his head up to see if someone enters. It is none other than the blonde fox with… Sasuke stared on the female figure behind Naruto. He recognized. The well- known freaking quite girl, Hyuga Hinata.

He tips the bottle instead of the cup in his lips and drunk it down. He raised his almost emptied cup to the air when Naruto saw him. "Kampai?" he offered him a toss.

"Sasuke!" The blonde took the bottle away from his drunken friend. "What are you doing? You're killing yourself!" The weird eyed girl walked beside Naruto.

"He's drunk already." Sasuke focused his eyes on the girl. The liquor already got into his system. His visions a bit blurry. "Hn. I never look at her in the face before. Pretty huh?" it really got into his brain.

Naruto grab the collar of his shirt upward. His feet were above the ground. "Sasuke! Stop it already! If you're angry of what had happen between you and Sakura you don't have to do anything like this! Damn it Sasuke! This won't solve any problem of yours!" Naruto lunged at his friend who really wasn't listening. He shoved him back to the stool.

"Na-naruto-kun… please… stop… he must be just…uhm shocked…" Naruto pushed the girl aside and let himself face the drunken Uchiha.

Sasuke laughed. "huh? Angry? What… what are you talking about! I'm celebrating!" he laughed out loud that it can be heard outside the store.

Hinata can see the reflection of hurt in Naruto's eyes. Hinata looked down she doesn't want to believe on what she's seeing. It's not true. He wasn't hurt but only worrying. "NO! This is just a bad dream!" Hinata shook her head burying her face to her hands.

Naruto just landed a hard punch in Sasuke's face. "What the hell are you talking about?! Celebrating? You hurt Sakura-chan and you still celebrate!" he gave Sasuke another hit but Sasuke did not mind the pain and the red mark that Naruto's fist left on his cheeks.

His mind is in somewhere focusing… to the Hyuuga. She's hugging herself like her whole world would break apart, trembling. The droplet of water from her eyes just dropped in the floor. The sounds echoed in his ears. He could hear it even with the blonde's mouth open.

Oh! How he love to see someone like that. How he love the feeling to see the tears, the pain, the trembling body… it feels good. But somehow something tugged his heart… to push him to touch that weakness. To ease the pain she's having. His chest tightens. He felt pity…

Naruto is still a dense. He neglects his girlfriend without him knowing it.

"Oi! Baka are you listening!" Naruto intend to slap him but was stopped when he hears someone running outside while sobbing.

"Hinata?" He looked back but she's still there.

Then who… then it hits him. Sakura she's listening.

Naruto curses and run after the weeping girl, forgetting completely his girl friend. Sasuke sleepily looked at Hinata in panic. She'll break soon, real soon. He slip off the stool and went behind her being unnoticed by the girl. Warm hands wrapped around her. It startled her. It felts comfortable but something is wrong. She can't relax her tensed shoulder in his hug because he wasn't Naruto. She'll betray Naruto.

"U-uchiha-san… please…" she squeak from his tight hugged.

His breath brushed some hair sticking in her neck. She flinches. "Uchiha isn't my name. Call me Sasuke would you." He dips his head on her midnight hair. Smells tea and light scented flowers.

"S-Sasuke-kun… ano… p-please d-don't…" she pleaded in her trembling voice. She hopes that no one could see them and hopes Naruto won't come back with them in that position.

Maybe he could take this girl from Naruto. He likes her. After all Naruto looks like he is forgetting her and leaving her with a drunken man. "Hmm… I'm tired please let me." Sasuke pulled her to the chairs so that she could sit on his lap.

"She's light." Sasuke snuggle his nose on her neck.

Hinata's whole body tensed.

The pink haired girl wiped her hot crawling tears on her cheeks. She hears footsteps and was pretty sure it wasn't hers. It's someone else. She stopped and lean her elbow on the nearest tree. "What do you want?"

It's not the time to be shocked by Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I…"

Naruto looked down. He saw feminine legs and feet near his. "Sa---" he muffled under Sakura's kiss. Sakura leaned more to Naruto pushing him up to the tree. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck puling him more to the kiss.

"Sa… (kiss) ku…(kiss)… ra… (kiss) chan…" Naruto said between the kiss that Sakura gives to him. His heartbeat became faster and faster and will explode anytime. 'This is not Sakura-chan. She maybe just rebelling on everything.' Naruto took Sakura's arm off his neck and pushed her away from him without taking off the hands in her shoulder. "Sa..sakura-chan, it's not…"

Sakura cut Naruto off. "Is it because you have your naïve girlfriend? Feh!" she spits at the ground and leave the speechless Naruto.

''It's not that. I… I do love you and up to now but this is not the… Sakura I used to…" Naruto clenched his fist and hit it hard on the wood. "Damn you Sasuke!"

Sasuke whispered again on Hinata's left ear after hearing her sigh in defeat minutes ago. "Are you alright now?"

She just nods. She's now comfortable around him even they were in that position. What else can she do but to trust him. He won't release her if she struggles more and be suspicious to him. He let go of the Hyuga. Hinata happily stand up away from him. Naruto didn't see them hugging and her sitting on his lap.

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun…" a teardrop falls on her cheeks. He stood up and kisses it softly away. It's unexpected. Hinata almost faints but he tapped her shoulder. "You don't have to faint just because of a kiss. Thank you…" There is a long silence before he spoke her name and the warm of his hand on her shoulder disappear.

Hinata stood there for the longest time, letting the wind passed by her.

_She's damn precious…_

Sasuke woke up with his hangover. The sake wasn't a good medicine. After a long night it will surely gives you more headache and it is more painful. Sasuke dunk his head on the cold water, holding his breath for a minute. He shook the water off his hair and pulled the white hanging towel on his side to dry it completely.

_A tea will do. _The water boils at the teapot that he lazily lifts. He pours his tea on the old green tea cup. Smells jasmine like her… he drifts off from the memory of the light girl in his lap last night. _I thought she's useless but then… she'll be useful in other way. _Like _filling your empty heart._ Sasuke downed his cup at the sink, smirking, and quickly run out of his house.

The best place to go today is…

Hinata shake the memories off her head. _That's just another nightmare. That wasn't true. I love Naruto and there is no other person in my heart than him. _She repeats it again and again in her head. But can't resist it, the feeling, his breath, the words, and his hug… all feels true but… _No! No! No! Hinata stop it already! _She scolds herself.

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Are you done there?" Naruto waved at her girl whose picking herbs for her home made antidotes. Hinata sprint waving from the bushes to Naruto. "I'm done!"

"Idiot" Sakura leaned her back at the tree watching the two. "Ohayo Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun! What are you doing here this early in the morning?" she waves cheerfully but was all an act.

_She's a bitchy witchy lady from hell._

"Hmm… Oh! Hinata-chan what are those?" the pink haired girl hugged Hinata taking her basket of herbs from her hands. "Let's see… hmm… you're trying to make a remedy don't you?" Hinata nods. Sakura looked at the two evilly. "Let's see what remedy it is? A potion to make Naruto fell in love with you more?" Sakura laughs evilly and threw spread the herbs and the basket at the bushes.

Hinata almost cry, those are hard to find. Sakura leaned on Naruto's chest, resting her head there with a maddening look on her face. "You know what Hinata… if you have body like mine…" She slides her hands to her shiny and smooth legs. Hinata will run out crying soon. She knew it very much. "You won't need any charms like that. It's just damn old process. Why not show some body of yours so that Naruto will love you more." Naruto frozed as Sakura touched his cheeks trying to kiss him again.

Hinata watched Sakura do all of that in front of her. She can't do anything about it. Sakura is just too strong, too pretty, too sexy and too mean. She had no fight against her.

Naruto pushed Sakura away from him suddenly. "This is not right Sakura!" now he has dropped the –chan. She has done too much. "Naruto-kun, why? I… I thought we are together now?" she tries to cry and looks pitiful in front of the two. "Wh-what! Sa…"

Sakura cuts him off with her hand covering her face. "We've kissed last night aren't we? And…You even replied." Hinata's heart almost broke into thousands of pieces. She falls down in her knees.

"Th-that's a lie! I d-didn't… we… Hinata…" Naruto looked at the crying lady, scraping the grass off.

"It's over." A voice echoed in the forest after a long silence.

"It's over Naruto. You hurt her and you're stuck with Sakura now." Sasuke kneeled down to Hinata and offer her a handkerchief.

"Sasuke…" Sakura gasped as Sasuke suddenly shows up.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Sakura you slut! If you want to have Naruto, you don't have to hurt her!" He pulled Hinata in a hug and Hinata hugged back quickly. He glanced at his blonde friend. "Naruto, I'm taking her for good. I'm sorry but I think she doesn't fit with you." he stood up with the Hyuga in his arms. She's hugging tight, sobbing and wetting his shirt. "She's mine now." He takes her chin up to face him.

Letting out a smirk in his face, he kissed Hinata passionately.

**Author's note:**

Whew this is my first time to write a story like this. I'm sorry for Sakura's fan. She's a total bitch and such a dirty one with a fouled mouth. I don't hate her but I think this will make the story different from my other stories. I'm trying to make Sakura less sickening but what ever I do, the story just come up with that kind of Sakura. This is a one shot story so I'm sorry if the ending sucks. Naruto is still a doofus lacking in feelings, Hinata and Sasuke is the best!

_By the way Avril Lavigne's song, Girlfriend, inspires me to write this. Weh!_

Janique


End file.
